Feelings too complex for a Darcybot to process
by Emeldir aka Finduilas
Summary: LBD universe. This is in response to a Tumblr prompt: "Darcy being not thankful during Thanksgiving". Will be AU as soon as the real Episode 67 comes out. Very mild angst.


Lizzie's grinning face appeared, "Happy belated Thanksgiving Internet! Or happy second-half of November to my international viewers. There are a lot of you… Anyway, so as you can see I'm back _home_ (yay!) and Charlotte's here too for the holiday, which is just as well because I need my brilliant editor to put in the photo. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Lizzie Bennet, and the Dizzie ship is even more sunk!"

The opening credits rolled.

"So I noticed a lot of you in the Comments still seem to think there is hope for Team Dizzie… The portmantaeu of my name and Darcy's, which is kinda cool but irrelevant." Lizzie stared meaningfully at her camera, "You may have kept believing even as I ruthlessly crushed Darcy's feelings a month ago, but maybe this finally will convince you to leave the poor guy (and me) alone. Charlotte, the photo." A picture tweeted by Darcy with the caption 'Thankful to be back in San Diego' filled the screen. A picture of Darcy with his arm slung around the shoulders of a pretty brunette. And he was smiling.

"See? It's proof he's moved on, and so should you guys. If you're tweeting Dizzie forever at him as often as you are at me…" Lizzie smiled slightly and shook her head, "Sorry guys. I don't really mind you fanficking and shipping and all that. Go nuts, but leave him be. I wouldn't have even shared this photo with you except that he tweeted it so I guess he wanted it to be public."

There was a jump-cut and suddenly Lydia was beside her smirking, "So you're totally fine with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lizzie avoided looking at her sister, and the camera, and Charlotte. The floor was nice. She had missed her room, "And Jane's back home too!" Lizzie escaped to retrieve her elder sister. A jump-cut later and Jane's sad face was in frame.

"Hi, it's so nice to see you," she told the camera, "I missed it here."

"We missed you too Jane," Lydia through her arms around her sisters.

Lizzie smiled at the camera, "Mom has her special Sunday-after-Thanksgiving turkey pie waiting downstairs, so the Bennet sisters are out!"

LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD

Lizzie watched the video through before posting it. She knew it was too short, but she appreciated what Charlotte had cut:

_Lydia had entered Lizzie's room with the question, "Why were you stalking Darcy's twitter?"_

_To which Lizzie's reply had been an uneloquent, "Ummmm…"_

"_She's beautiful," Lydia added, "I just looked it up when I heard you talking. You lost out on big money, sis."_

"_As though money's the only reason to date Darcy," Lizzie scoffed._

"_So you can think of other reasons? Other than his man-cake awesomeness?"_

_Lizzie stiffened and her sister smirked._

Lizzie sighed. Sometimes it was really annoying to forget nothing.

LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD

Darcy watched the video in silence, perplexed. Seeing Lizzie take something like an interest in him was complicated, but he didn't know how to interpret her behaviour. Her edginess (was it edginess? He couldn't trust himself to know) could be from living under the same roof as Lydia. And he had already made the mistake of thinking her interested in him before. The girl in the picture was his sister Gigi. He was about to tweet something implying it, but he stayed his hand. It would be like admitting he still watched her videos. He wasn't sure if he would continue to do so, her tweeted episode title had caught his eye. He wanted to stop watching her. It hurt to know that even if he did tweet about Gigi and Lizzie saw it, to her Dizzie would still be sunk. Even before the Jane-Bing disaster she had disliked him. Clearing up what had happened with Wickham couldn't change that. Darcy doubted reuniting Jane and Bing would alter Lizzie's opinion of him.

He couldn't deny that it was simpler for him if they didn't get back together (he and Lizzie were bound to have a lot of awkward if his friend and her sister were dating), but he preferred to think he had better reasons for not mentioning it to Bing. His friend _was_ very busy with his final year's work at UCLA Med School, and Darcy knew Bing trusted him too much. His malleability was vexing at times and sending him back to Jane would feel dictatorial. Besides, his doubts lingered. Lizzie had known nothing of Jane's indiscretion, and Jane was indiscriminate in her friendships. He was uneasy, but he could not in all good conscience direct his friend back, despite Lizzie's entreaties. Darcy was sorry for interfering, but he could not justify further interference.

He briefly considered discussing his thoughts with Gigi, but decided against it. It would entail showing her the vlogs, and right now all Gigi knew about Lizzie was that she was the amazing girl who had turned her brother down and had to be told the truth about Wickham. Darcy wanted to dislike Lizzie for trusting Wickham, but his own sister had fallen into the same trap. The fact was, Lizzie had been predisposed to dislike Darcy because of his manners. Nothing he could do would change that… And yet. _These feelings are too complex for a Darcybot to process_, he mused. His inablity to make a 'decent enough' first impression was something he _wasn't_ thankful for.

LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD&LBD

Anyone who can explain Tumblr to me, please do. I tried posting this there too and failed.


End file.
